Beyond GoLion
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: Fanfiction is based on Voltron's original Japanese anime version, Beast King GoLion. Rating M for violence, cursing, angst, hurt/comfort and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Addendum on July 17, 2014 (Australia EST) : SEE ENDNOTES

Hello,

I'm resurrecting an old fanfic and i must admit, I shall be a pantser on this one while I religiously completely write Fearless Part Two on plotter mode.

This will be Rating M for sexual content and violence. If you haven't seen GoLion, you can check cruncyroll-dot-com. Every Voltron fan should take the opportunity to get to know the original anime before WEP edited the series for a younger audience.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Clutching her drawing in one hand, she confidently stepped in front of her classmates with a big bright smile. Her teacher reminded her to introduce herself first before telling about her artwork about her holidays.

"Hi, my name is Allie and this drawing," she beamed as she raised a colourful artwork using gauche crayons, craft paper, strings and glue. Pointing on a drawing on left, "This is mommy..."

"And what's your mommy's name?" asked her teacher.

The four year old with long golden hair hesitated at first, then tried to whisper, "Mommy has two names, one for inside the house and another outside the house."

"Oh, okay. What's your mommy's inside name?"

"Fala," she replied.

"And her outside name?"

"Allura."

"I see. Does your daddy have an inside-outside name too?" her teacher asked again.

"Uh-huh," Ali nodded, "Daddy's inside name is Akira and outside is Keith."

"And who is the other person in your drawing?"

"That's my big brother!" Ali beamed proudly. She loved her eight-and-a-half year old brother.

"And does big brother have two names too?"

"Nuh-uh. Koichi has only one name just like me."

"And in your picture, where did you and your family go for the holidays?" her teacher asked.

"We went sailing. Mommy and I love the water!" Allie's baby blue eyes sparkled with delight as she continued to share her holiday adventure among her classmates.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No," he said, laughing. "We aren't even half way there yet."

"That far, huh?" Propping an elbow, she peered through the port hole beside their folding bed.

"We are traversing quite a distance." He lay down beside her and scooped her under his arm. He grabbed his datapad from the bedside table, showing her a map. "We're right about...here." He pointed to the red dot where their ship's current location.

"So, one more week?" She snuggled closer. Her newly minted husband smelled so divine. Burying her nose on his neck, she draped her arm across his hard bare chest. He smelled of lush clean soap and aftershave.

"Thereabouts." He kissed her on the head. While holding his young wife on one arm, he used his free hand to return the datapad back on the bedside table. He then brought his full attention to the beauty in his arms. She fitted so well in his embrace.

"Ko-ga-ne." She sighed, languidly running her fingers in his still-damp black hair that curled on his shoulders.

He shifted to his side so he could look into her baby blue eyes. "Hi-me, we need to get used to our new names and identities." He ran his hand down along her silky lingerie.

Entwined, she loved how he looked at her with those dark brown eyes. His roaming hand made her all tingle inside. "Then stop calling me Hi-me..." She kissed him softly, "Okay...Keith?" She kissed him again, deeper this time. She wasn't sure how his new name would easily roll out from her lips. Perhaps in time she will get used to his new name, now that they had all the time in their little blissful world. She held him tighter, pushing her hips through her blue negligee and his low slung pyjama bottoms. They fit together so seamlessly.

"Okay," he said between kisses, "And not Fala either." Ko-ga-ne hitched her silky sleepwear higher, his caloused palm rubbing her smooth bare thighs. "You are now my... Allura." He dipped his fingers deep between her legs, eliciting a lustful moan from her, his mouth never left hers.

Spending their honeymoon in very tight quarters wasn't so bad after all. In the darkness of space there was the absence of daytime versus night. They've been travelling for a week now and soon they will be in NuTerra, a place that was said to be perfect for honeymooners and young couples wanting to start a family. They were told that this was a new planet that seemed to be so far they were probably heading towards the edge of space.

Between their hot kisses and luscious moans, she suddenly froze. "Did you feel that?" Wide-eyed, her sensuous fog dissipated, Fala-Allura let go of their heated kiss.

"Feel what?" His eyes were still closed, pulling her lower lip, his mouth trailing along the gentle curve of her jaw.

"This," she said excitedly, grabbing Akira-Keith's roaming hand and placed his palm on the right side of her lower belly.

Pulling out his fingers from inside her wet folds, he stilled himself and slowly, his dark brown widened with realisation that he did feel something. "Wow," he said breathlessly, his smile widening, "How many months has…"

"We're nearly nineteen weeks," she beamed.

"That's almost half-way." He placed his forehead on hers, "Four-and-a-half-months. We'll be parents in four-and-a-half-months." He sighed smiling, his hand gently caressing her pregnant belly. "Do you think we'll be ready?"

"No," she said, giggling. Her eyes danced with playful mirth. She cupped her dainty hands on his clean-shaven face, "Let's just take this one day at a time, shall we?" She then ran her fingers down his well-defined bare torso, down to his lean hips, palming his hardening cock through his pyjama bottoms. "Right now, I got the great Captain Kogane all for myself and in such confined quarters for nearly a week." She licked her lips, thumbing his waistband of the offending sleepwear.

Letting out a deep throaty growl, his gaze darkened. "My beautiful new wife is insatiable."

"You love me insatiable." She yanked his pyjamas down his hips. Using her legs and feet, Fala-Allura carelessly pushed his sleepwear off the bed.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Akira-Keith pulled up her blue satin babydoll lingerie and tossed it on the cabin floor.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

Endnotes:

To avoid confusion, just want to add that chapters one and two are told from different timelines: Past, Present and Future. When some stories changes point-of-views, this story attempts to jump different time-lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**Version 2.1 re-edited July 17 (Australia EST)**

_Nearly 10 YEARS AGO:_

_Baka! Bakero!_

They shouted from the glass covered observation deck. "What are they thinking?" **Hiroshi Suzuishi** couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Idiots! You're supposed to be on our side!" **Tsuyoshi Seidō **shook his fists at the crowds below. "Let me at 'em! I'm going to pound some sense into them!" He slammed his fist with his palm.

**Isamu Kurogane **folded his arms and shook his head. "Stupid masses. After what we did for them."

The GoLion pilots were staring down at the Castle's entrance gates where angry townsfolk picketing with their banners and shouting in angry chants and placards, "Power to the People of Altea!" "Go Home Earthmen!" "Down with the monarchy!" "Altea doesn't need GoLion!"

xoxoxo

Staring at the shatterproof windows of her sitting room, Fala Hime angrily left her meeting a few minutes ago. She was with her minister Raible and kingdom's town council leaders and the meeting reverberated hostility and anger.

She and her fellow GoLion pilots defeated the Garla Empire six months ago with their mighty mecha robot. Peace in their galaxy was finally secured, yet in the Leo Alliance of planets, domestic planetary concerns had risen like wildfire in a very short period of time.

Emboldened when the galactic wars have ended, the Alteans presented their demands. Yet their demands were not a united front. The elders, mostly old men who continued to cling to power, wanted the future of the kingdom of Altea secured and have the princess marry adjoining kingdoms and produce an heir. While a new and younger generation of young men and women of Fala Hime's age, wanted a more democratic leadership, governed by the people and not through a monarch or a royal minister. They kept on repeating that monarchical rule was outdated. Reconstruction was too centralised and too slow.

What united both discordant groups was one specific issue that surprised Fala Hime. The Alteans did not want the Earthmen. They did not want to do anything with these hooligans, what the deceased royal court Lady Hys repeatedly named these men who piloted GoLion. The Alteans believed that the power of GoLion should have been given to fellow brave Alteans and not these men who are neither royal nor from Altea.

The meeting did not end well. Fala defended the Earthmen over her own people much to the annoyance of the council of decrepit old men. The younger generation of Alteans replied that they don't care whoever Hime would chose to bed and wed. The fresh generation wanted action and governance given to the people.

Her minister Raible was unceremoniously quiet throughout the meeting. Did she feel she was just thrown to the wolves? But these are her own people, why would she feel that way? Fala Hime eventually lost her temper, shouting at everyone. Have they forgotten how her Earthmen just saved the entire planet and not just their insignificant kingdom? After giving a piece of her mind, Fala Hime stormed out of the conference room.

xoxoxoxoxo

She was lost in thought and didn't hear her door hiss open.

"Fala Hime…" Fala heard a deep voice and steady footsteps approaching her. She knew straightway he was sent to check up on her.

"Raible asked me to see how you are doing," Kogane said, he stood by her side as he looked at the blue Altean sky. There was so much of Altea reminded him what was once beautiful on Earth.

Fala stared blankly at the Altean countryside, unmoving. Why did her strategist send Kogane to check up on her? "So much anger, Kogane. I did not expect that from my people," Fala said, her voice steady but there was anger behind her words. "Why did I not see that coming? Was there any indication that I could have prevented this escalating into an angry mob?"

Kogane was her soundboard. Fala was never hesitant to express her opinions with Kogane. Apart for being their chief, Kogane was a good team leader and listener.

"Looks like your meeting did not go well?" he asked.

Fala shook her head. She was all stately and regal with her formal pink dress. But then again, pink dresses were only her wardrobe's colours. Was pink too soft to drive a message through? Was it because she was female? The Royal Arusian Crown was always headed by a male. Were these old men such misogynists after all?

"Kogane, would you mind if you join me in that meeting next time? I am hoping you could help me knock some sense to my people."

Taciturn Kogane simply nodded to Fala Hime's request.

"Seriously, Kogane? What more do they want? Were we not busy defending our side of the universe? We are rebuilding and we are doing our best. Why are they being so impatient?" Folding her arms and furrowing her brows, Fala turned to face Kogane. She could be herself without her royal mask when she was with Chief, Moody, Shorty and Hothead.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
